Defenders of Earth
Defenders of Earth is a monster series written by the wiki founder and is the first monster stories written on the wiki and the second stand alone series alongside the Surgeon stories. But the series could also be classed as science fiction and fantasy to an extent and alongside The Mammal Wars is the first piece of literature to be a trans wiki article as it appears on this wiki and the second untermation wiki. While it is a series, Defender of Earth is the first series not to include the word in front of it like the Cold War II series or the World War X series. In addition, it is the only series in which its characters and its spin-off are trans wiki articles. Story line The series takes place first in Bulgaria in the 51st Century during the last restoration of peace following World War VIII. In this series, the world undergoes a reversal of fortune: While the West is typically shown to be democratic in the Cold War II series, it is now thrown into chaos and anarchy in this series but it is never visited and while the East is shown to be antagonistic in the form of organizations such as the Alliance of Russia and East Europe, it is now peaceful particularly in Eastern Europe. However, it does not stop the fact that crime does still exist in the world. In the first story, one criminal group known as the Bulgarian Vixens unknowingly release hell on earth when they attempt to steal from a dragon known as Firroth; overtime however, the dragon becomes far more heroic and defends Earth from other threats such as the series' primary antagonist Inhusrelun and another threat in the form of PHANTOM and their mechanical doppelganger of Firroth, Invincible. In later stories, Firroth is not only pitted against other dragons and Invincible but he is also pitted against hydra monsters, other mutated reptile kaijus and even prehistoric reptiles and dinosaurs. Some enemies of Firroth are pretty easy to defeat such as Tyrath (only when the pair were enemies in King of the East) but other foes such as Sarmeyzmal, Invincible to an extent and especially the Hydras require him to pair up with more dragons to defeat them. Other story-lines however do not just focus on Firroth and some stories introduce other allies of the dragon on their own; in addition, later series show the Bulgarian Vixens as being part of a larger criminal network known as the Eastern Vixens which is engaged in a turf war with PHANTOM. A spin off series known as The Mammal Wars does not feature Firroth, the dragons, the hydras, the mutant reptiles or the dinosaurs and instead features other monsters that are based off mammals such as Spotted Hyenas, Lions, Tigers, etc. exclusively. Similarities with other stories Alongside other pieces of literature such as the World War X series, Defenders of Earth shares much in common with other pieces of literature: While it is classed as a science fiction series, it could also be classed as a fantasy series because of the dragons involved and it also has a similarity to the Surgeon stories because both are not involved in the Timeline of World History. Because of this it is the second fantasy series to be written by the wiki founder alongside Journey of the Vixen. However, Defenders of Earth is set during a time period on the timeline because it is set during the 51st Century but it has no continuity to other stories such as the Cold War II series or other literature involved in the Timeline. It also features just one antagonist and no recurring antagonist unlike the Cold War II series which has the Scandinavian Alliance as a recurring antagonist and the Surgeon stories beginning of the revived series which has The Rani as a recurring antagonist. Dragons in the series Main article: Dragon (Defenders of Earth) Other antagonists Hydras: Main article: Hydra (Defenders of Earth) Other mutant reptiles: Main article: Mutant reptiles Dinosaurs: Main article: Dinosaurs (Defenders of Earth) Stories in the series Stories in the series Part 1: Category:Literature